Kargul
Kargul Kargul is an important Tower member known as the sole General of the Tower as well as being a Marchrosian elder of significant reputation. He is a signature character of the Marchrosian line. Early Life It is said Kargul was born among the mountain clansmen of southern Julia around 300 AU though the exact date is unknown to even kargul himself. He said he had reached his "24th summer" when he was abducted by kalpuran slave traders who ventured into the ruined empire to capture clansmen and taken to the fighting pits. His first fight was 335 AU against a series of beasts and he slayed them all. It is said he was noticed by the Kalpuran supernatural scene for his incredible combat prowess. In 339 AU he was sold from the pits to the Prefect of Kalpura, Namdev Bhojiya. Early Unlife The Prefect, a Radilus, had no plans to turn Kargul himself instead wanting to create the perfect Bailiff. A creature of loyalty, devotion, and brute force as well as little intelligence. He had the Marchrosian elder in the city, Simrita Ghagrah,embrace him though Simrita and kargul never had much of a relationship as Kargul was immediately taken into Bhojiya's court and became a Deputy to the Bailiff. Unfortunately for the Prefect Kargul was intelligent and often questioned his role. Nonetheless Kargul began to master the Marchrosian arts and perfect his ability as Deputy. He ws named Bailiff in 340 AU. Bailiff of Kalpura As Bailiff Kargul was stoic and effective, never really questioning Bhojiya's orders to assassinate his enemies but he took the official role seriously. He would peacefully enforce the Prefect's law as well. he foiled the Diabol plot to awake ancient Djinn spirits under the city and was seen as a hero by the cities supernatural crowd. He served as Bailiff loyally and without any question until in 349 AU Bhojiya ordered him to assassinate a Baron who had competed with the prefect, Kargul believed this violated the Octostatutes and the Traditions of the Tower. He challenged the Prefecture on the tradition of Stable Rule and rallied the Barons to dispute his praxis. This came to a head violently and Kargul killed Prefect Bhojiya in early 350 AU. Serving The Tower Kargul's loyalty to the Tower impressed some in the supernatural world. Specifically Rufio the Younger, Prefect of Fremont and Malthusian Elder Sabehrt Godwin approached Kargul offering their thanks. Rufio the Younger offered him the position of Bailiff of Fremont but Karguld declined, wanting to help the Tower as a whole. He approached the sole remaining General of the Tower, Helene Blanchet, and asked to be her aide. She accepted and Kargul was sent city to city aiding the Tower in each.He famously rescued Beaullier from a plot to destroy the whole city with a potion of severe hellfire when he caught and killed the Cimerian behind the plot. He also co-lead a force with Helene Blanchet around 370 to the Tsardom of Volgograd and claimed Linieya for the Tower. General of The Tower Once they took Lineiya he was asked to stay as Bailiff to protect the city from Diabol efforts to reclaim it. He held that post and fought against the Diabol often for 28 years. When Helene Blanchet left the office in 398 all the Prefects of the Tower wrote a letter formally inviting Kargul to fill the post. He took it and has served as General for 475 years through multiple eras of the Tower and has appeared out of nowhere to lead the united forces of The Tower. In his off time he serves as Elder of the Line of Marchrosias in the Prefecture of Ulthima. It is believed he receives commands directly from the Inner Circle. Events of Nazareth By Night Kargul is present on a phone call between Vanessa Delcroix and Sabehrt Godwin discussing Nazareth and their plans. Kargul straight up dominates yo